Transmission mediums, such as fiberoptic cables, are used to transmit data in encrypted and unencrypted form using optical signals. The amount of data transmitted along a fiber-optic or equivalent transmission medium is limited by the physical constraints of the medium and the processing power of the computing devices associated with nodes or endpoints along the line. Moreover, unencrypted data along the transmission medium poses a security vulnerability. Accordingly, methods and systems that address these concerns are desired, and is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.